The research program at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) has been heavily invested in infectious disease research for close to three decades. The AIDS research program is the largest research program at the Center. For core investigators, 73% of current research funding is related to AIDS ($9.8/13.4 million) and 60% of the entire research program, which includes affiliate and core investigators is related to AIDS. The NPRC program provides resources and opportunities for research using nonhuman primates to core faculty and to faculty affiliated with outside institutions. Recent changes in leadership at the TNPRC have resulted in a 70% increase in grant funding over the past 18 months. Most of this funding has been awarded within the large AIDS research program of the Center. The rapid increase in AIDS funding has resulted in a shortage of appropriate BSL2 nonhuman primate housing space to support the AIDS research program. The availability of BSL2 animal housing facilities directly impacts the Center's ability to carry out AIDS research. This proposal is a request by the Tulane National Primate Research Center to acquire funds to purchase equipment (manufactured modular BSL-2 palmate housing equipment) to help meet the current need for BSL2 animal housing for the AIDS research program. The proposed modular housing will provide space for approximately 100 animals assigned to AIDS research projects. The manufactured modular housing equipment will provide much needed additional BSL-2 space particularly during renovation of existing facilities.